


Flight Leigion 1597

by 0Lynnx0



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alien Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alien Kim Taehyung | V, Alien Min Yoongi | Suga, Alien Park Jimin (BTS), Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Community College, Cyborg Kim Namjoon, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Human Jeon Jungkook, Human TXT, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Past Sexual Abuse, Romance, Short Chapters, Unrequited Love, Xenophilia, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Lynnx0/pseuds/0Lynnx0
Summary: Interspecies relationships are difficult especially when its your first trip to space and everyone wants you in order to gain rights to earth and your sperm.(Or Jungkook gets dragged into space and finds out he's the universes most wanted and then meets park Jimin part of a rare dying species of alien who saves him. Neither of them meaning to fall in love along the way.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Space travel became really popular on earth around the year 4800 when a space trip ticket became near the same price as one for a normal out of country flight. People had been traveling into the stars long before this but this year in particular the trip was being offered in colleges. Fundraisers and special opportunities qualifying lucky students a chance to visit the vast galaxy and study other worldly sciences.  
Jungkook on the other had never particularly been enticed by space travel. Yeah maybe earth was a mess. Many animals having gone extinct centuries ago, but it was still earth right? After all most of the vegetation had returned after parts of the world were destroyed by the nuclear war in the mid 2060s and the places still suffering from mild radiation were uninhabited by most humans so they were thriving at the moment.  
The SCFAL or Space Confederation For Alien Life had created a special base for most of the world's countries to meet and learn about other creatures in those areas. Which were much of The United States, parts of China and the North and South Korea which were reunited after the war Great Cold Wars. Which was a small battle happening in the early 3000th century. Suits were made for remaining citizen's that counteracted radiation. Earths population dropped nearly 60 percent and those who remained were all begged by their governments to have kids. 

During the mid 4000s Alien life finally reared its head on earth and showed us space travel in an entire new light. The SCFAL or Space Confederation For Alien Life had created a special base in the radiated areas for most of the world's countries to meet and learn about other creatures from space. Which were much of The United States, parts of China and the North and South Korea which were reunited after the Great Cold Wars. Which was a small battle happening in the early 3000th century. Suits were made for remaining citizen's that counteracted radiation. Earths population dropped nearly 60 percent and those who remained were all begged by their governments to have kids. By this time aliens lived on earth too. Although banned in many countries due to human fear even though they offered no threat. The United States being one of the most acceping of Alien life as well as Mexico for some reason. Who elected an alien going by the name Gruffghish or Gregory in english. Who used an old campaign slogan "Make Mexico Great again."  
No one really remembers who the hell used it. Considering so much was lost after WW3 but they think it might have been Mike Pence in the early or mid 2030s but who really gives a fuck.  
Anyway it is currently Year 5020 and Jeon Jungkook who was born in 4097 was now a college student in the Korean Japanese provence. Now residing where tokyo was, it offered Koreans who refused to live in the center of radiation or be forced to move into the south end of china a place to join Japan. The cultures were still very different despite sharing a portion of the country now.  
Jungkook wasn't really sure what he wanted to study in college he was taking a lot of core classes. Being a freshmen that was much older then the early college students attending. Meaning he had much younger classmates in his lecture halls. He had decided the most important thing in his life wasn't school anyway. It was photography, since he turned 23 he was on his way to saving up so he could take a trip to the arctic to search for remaining polar bears and photograph them in their original habitat. A pretty sad goal for a bright young man but he wanted to prove skeptics wrong. People told him he was insane as polar bears, pure bred ones anyway went extinct long ago. I'm Jungkooks defense however there had been so many sightings. So he was convinced that there were still some left and if he found them he could give the news to a national species program and maybe win an award for helping bring back such an amazing animal. All pipe dreams of course as he had to get through school right now with no plan or path. Only his young friend there to reassure him there was any worth in studying.  
Taehyun was a freshmen in College having enrolled as an early college student that year, came rushing up to Jungkook. 

"Hyung! Jungkook hyung!" He said gasping for breath as he reached him hands on his knees and head forced up to see the much older man in all his bunny toothed glory. The older turned around camera in hand and shamelessly snapped a picture of the red faced out of breath teen. 

"Taehyun! What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in statistics?" He asked looking at the photo, before giggling and moving to take another one.  
"Actually .... You should be there too." He said irritated remembering they had that one class together. Before he reached into his pocket frantically holding up a now unfolded black flyer. "But whatever. Look! The school had a seminar today explaining an upcoming space trip! They finally got the funding plus anyone in the Astrology course gets a free ride!" 

The two had met this year and since Jungkook was a dare anyone say it lazy student he used the overachieving teen to his advantage. While making an innocent complicated friendship along the way.  
He grabbed the flyer studying the white words harshly typed in big font on the page. "So? Why is that so special?" 

Taehyun frowned and pulled away the paper. "Hyung! You promised me you'd look out for me. Plus you owe me for writing three different papers for you now. Your obligated to go with me!"  
Jungkook sighed, he was right his lazy deeds were catching up to him finally. The only problem was that things just got weird between them sometimes. Yes Taehyun was 18 but it was far too obvious he liked Jungkook like romantically liked him. Jungkook has explained his own feelings for being purely friends before but still wasn't sure if the younger could control himself if he accompanied him to a movie let alone a damn space trip! "Umm Taehyun look..." He started and the younger shook his head. 

"No you don't need to freak out about that. I told you I'm getting over it... Plus I've been seeing someone recently..." 

"Who?" Jungkook asked and as if said person was called upon. A bleach blond teen appeared through the basement doors dusting snow off himself and his stylish black boots. Holding a heart shaped cookie in his right hand. 

"Beomgyu!" The younger yelled far too loudly for the quiet hall and ran over to hug him. Jungkook simply shrugged and followed him to the entrance. "Jungkook this is Beomgyu, my boyfreind."  
The blond smiled and handed his boyfreind the pastrie. "So this is Jeon Jungkook. Your all he talks about I swear. Nice to meet you though." He said bowing toward the taller male and Jungkook bowed back.  
"Why cant he go with you on the trip Tae?" The younger shrugged mouth full of cookie. 

"Im not in his program and I don't have 500 bucks for the trip. You two have free passes." Beomgyu explained slinking a hand around his boyfriends waist.  
Jungkook nodded thinking through all of his options. "Hyung please! I really wanna go and I don't wanna be alone!" Taehyun said putting his hands together dramatically.  
"When is it?" He asked wondering if he'd get time off for the semester not attending class being his favorite activity anyway. 

"Its in one week. And we get to do all of our classes online because we're pardoned. Which means you don't have to show up to other classes at all! Also the trip is two weeks."  
Watching the younger get so excited was actually quite cute. So Jungkook caved far too easily and he accepted. "Fine. I'll go text me more info about it later I'm going to head out."  
He said to Taehyun's dismay, the younger knowing Jungkook was going to skip class, again. He yelled out a "Thanks hyung!" Before Jungkook disappeared fully into the snow storm outside.


	2. Chapter 2

The snow was heavy and thick completely obscuring the slightest chance of vision from all directions. Knowing the storm wasn't about to let up any time soon. Jungkook sighed and clutched his coat tighter trying to block out the cold icy wind. Knowing if he wasn't careful he'd get stuck in this category one blizzard. Normally it wasn't that bad as he'd done it before but that time he had his self heating jacket or his thermal snow goggles with him. Now he just wore a winter coat and a scarf doing virtually nothing to shield him from the frozen tundra pouring down on him. His long black hair absorbing the moisture and getting stuck on his face as he moved forward with difficult strides. 

He saw houselights up ahead and a small sign that read Taecake Coffee Shop. He raced to get inside immediately being engulfed by the heating system which melted the ice crystals on his body and made him appear shimmering, coated in water droplets and the dim light of the shop. 

He took the plastic off of his camera bag and pulled it out, carefully surveying the small area teaming with stragglers much like himself. Each person also unequipped with the right gear and hiding away from the cold. He took a picture of the calm atmosphere. 

Taking a seat at the back as a cute girl with short black hair calmly walked over to take his order. 

He asked for some green tea and a muffin she happily scribbled the order down on her notepad before heading toward the kitchen. 

He took off his scarf using it to dab water from his face and dry his hair off. Before unzipping his backpack and pulling out a holographic laptop. He quickly pulled up the college website and searched pictures of space and what planet they planned on visiting so soon. The letters all in alien languages but he eventually scrolled long enough to find a name he could read. 

Planet LightRale or C7R5 

The picture was pretty he couldn't lie and it looked to be much like earth. 

'This planet is used as a museum where all different species come together to make a diverse and unique world. Its perfect for anyone visiting another planet for the first time or to learn about others in our galaxy!' He read the note at the bottom furrowing his brows at the enthusiasm his own mind read it with. 

He scrolled through photos seeing multiple species of alien when one in particular caught his eye. It was a young man holding a microphone. He zoomed into the projection and studied him. Not noticing as the waitress came back and set down the tea and muffin. 

"Oh a Nitorous." She exclaimed rather curiously as Jungkook looked at her confused. "A what?" 

"Its an alien species that went nearly extinct a long time ago. I guess there's only one hundread left in the entire galaxy. Their known for their shining exterior and galaxy patterned skin." She said clearly interested in space and alien species. 

Jungkook nodded looking at the photo. "I wanna meet him." 

"Maybe one day you will. Do you space travel a lot?" 

Jungkook shook his head eyes still locked on the hologram. "No I'm going on a school trip soon though. I actually am not a big fan of space." 

"Hmm well, maybe he's still there. Best of luck sir." She said bowing before moving onto another customer who was trying to get her attention a few feet away. 

Jungkook blew on his tea before taking a small gulp. Suddenly feeling anxious for the trip. 

The young man hastily licked the sweet slick off his lips as he sat up rubbing small circles into the women's waist beneath himself.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes." He said in a gentle voice giving her sweet spot one last rub causing her to arch her back and shake from over stimulation. "Now get out!" He yelled smacking her where he knew it would hurt. The women quickly getting up and pulling the gown over her horns as she ran out of the room. 

Oh the people of planet Skyta. They were always up for a good fuck, and who better to deliver it then prince Taehyung himself. He was tired of the ongoing wars with the newest flight legion. Which the tree people had assembled, he just wanted to blow off some steam. That steam being right into a civilians breeding cavity. 

"Sir we have news that Namjoon has found the missing son." The door opened revealing a handsome man with an adorning collar sporting the princes delicate initials. How the prince loved his pets. 

"Tell the minister of Ugola3 I'll be postponing our meeting. Bring me the Disenter orb. I want to see him." He said getting up dowing a glass full of fploe juice. The purple watery liquid coating his throat. 

The orb was sent to his room and a certain angry king following close behind it. 

"I found a key card in your robe yesterday. " He said bitterly folding his arms. "Why is there a Nitorous in the welcome chambers?" 

Taehyung snickered letting a small smirk rest on his lips. He had met the man on a learning exposition his mother arranged prior to his fathers passing. He of course muzzled the precious creature and brought him home as a play thing. "He's been there since mothers exposition." He stated ignoring the mans burning gaze to pull the orb onto his bed. 

The mans dark eyes sent a glare to the younger. Black orbs meeting Taehyungs glossy blue orbs at last. 

"You know you are in dire need to lead this nation. For my species and your owns sake! Why are you treating this as a game!" 

Taehyung pulled hard on his horns. "It is a joke. You want me to marry a man I have never met. Somehow carry a child because I'm a flawed heir. Not to mention make peace with earth which may I remind you I've never been to." 

The white haired male sighed rubbing his leathery face. Yoongi had married Taehyungs mother after his real father died. Creating a settlement for the species of planet Fuglo with the marriage. Yoongi wasn't much older then Taehyung there being less then 10 Earth years between them. Yoongi knew the marriage was hard but he was determined to carry upon the planets new found legacy and be the first to make peace with earth via marriage and use it to widen their gene pool. 

The man supposed to be married off for the sake of the human race was lost on the day of his birth and the galaxy has been racing to find him ever since. 

No one imagined he'd be hiding in plain sight. The two ignored their squabble as the orb lit up and a picture appeared. "That's Namjoons sight footage. Looks like the humans is a student." Yoongi said and watched more intently.

"He's pretty. Maybe he wouldn't be such a bad husband after all." Taehyung stated tugging on his large horns again out of glee. The handsome young human on screen grabbing his interest. "Look at the way hes interacting with that younger human. Maybe he'd make a great father too." The overwhelming beating of his chest began again. As he remembered the first time he had found out he could bare a child. As well as the soft feathery embrace that was taken from him because he was forced to give it up.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the trip came faster then Jungkook had honestly wanted. He wasn’t particularly upset about that. Just worried something would go wrong. Fear overtaking most of his adrenaline junkie excitement for the first time in his life. 

He even attended class for a week to get his mind off it. Forced to listened to Taehyuns never ending talk about different alien species and how hot Cephs were. For being a young man with a boyfriend Taehyun really liked alien anatomy. Cephs were creatures who had just made a comeback in their home planet after being unethically snuffed out for their sex or breeding frenzies. They had slits on their stomach area that held tentacles. In which was every hentai lovers wet dream. 

Jungkook thought maybe he could get it on with an Alien. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to explore some new anatomy. Perhaps this trip would serve useful for surrending his virginity to someone if not to payback his well earned debt to Taehyun. 

The young teen smiled brightly as the ship took off. Jungkook normally being fearless now clung to the teenager for dear life as hyper speed kicked in and he felt his molecules rearrange. Managing to fully pass out for most of the flight. Once the ship stopped they were at a docking port and Taehyun was holding a brown bag for his hyung just in case. 

"Hyung! Wake up we're here! You missed the whole flight." 

The older jolted awake still clutching his camera in one hand Taehyuns wrist in the other. He let go wiping his sweaty palm. "Oh sorry. Did you manage to take any pictures?" 

"No but the check in area doubles as an Observatory so I'm sure you can grab some shots there!" 

Jungkook nodded and made his way off the ship. Taehyun quickly dragging him to the check in before rushing to shove their belongings in one of the student dorms. 

"Isn't this amazing hyung!" He shouted running around and touching anything and everything he could. The elder smiled and rearranged their belongings to fit into the drawers. Making sure to neatly re fold all of Taehyuns shirts.   
A loud wave of sound could be heard and he looked over toward where the boy had been standing which was now empty. Panic ensued as he now regretted letting him press all those buttons. He yanked out a manual reading carefully before the sound repeated Taehyun having a big lizard clutched in his arms as he gasped. "Wow that was cool! Can I do it again?" 

The two learned quickly that being able to travel anywhere on a planet because your room doubles as a portal was far too overwhelming for a human and by human that means Jungkook. Who deemed the button off limits until they could read the whole manual and figure out how to use it correctly. 

Taehyun grew bored rather quickly not being able to leave until the next day to explore the check in area or the planet. 

"Can we play a game?" He asked Jungkook who was laying on the bed a book in one hand hovered over his face. Taehyun watching intently for the past ten minutes waiting for Jungkook to fully doze off so he could see the book land right on his face. To his dissatisfaction however it didn't happen. 

"Sure what game?" He said closing his book and sitting up cross legged on the bed.

"How about scrabble?" Jungkook scrunched his nose distastefully. 

"You'll win so no." 

"Monopoly?" He wagered and Jungkook nodded his head. Actually happy that Taehyun had brought board games with them on the trip. "I have the cheaters edition." He said holding up he box with the word cheaters written on the front. Jungkook smiled and nodded his head making his way to the floor. 

"Well now your talking kid! I'm going to Initiate you in this game."

"Alright bet. Whoever wins has to buy the other space ice cream tomorrow." Jungkook didn't know what the fuck space ice cream was but he knew he was going to win anyway. Plus end up buying the younger ice cream too because honestly it was getting hard to say no to Taehyuns sunshine smile. A warm feeling of brotherly love engulfing his heart. 

The two played for hours and of course Jungkook won. Getting away with nearly every crime like stealing property and dubious amounts of money from the bank leaving the younger astonished how he had done it every time. 

When they finally went to bed just before he was  
Ready to roll over and close his eyes he heard Taehyuns voice. 

"Hey Jungkook hyung?" 

"Yes?" 

"Thank you for coming on this trip with me. I know you didn't want to. I also know we've had some misunderstandings in the past. But I really do consider you one of my best friends and my favorite hyung. So thank you really." He said and Jungkook could cringe at how sentimental and heart felt it was. He didn't though instead he smiled fondly to himself and replied "I don't think I'd rather be anywhere else then spending time with my favorite dongsaeng." 

The next day they retired to the check in station once more where they had a zoo and observatory right there near it. Jungkook choose to start there first Taehyun right behind him. 

Intergalactic space mammals were the main focus of this cycles exhibit. Explained a robot before showing a map of all the creatures and where they were located. The doors opened revealing a cold interior building that had what looked like black graphite making up the walls. An unknown stone covering the floor. Exhibits made of thick glass and holographic information units. Jungkook had never been much for museums or zoos but as soon as he saw one specific bear with constellation fur and bright white eyes he was in a trance. 

He didnt have a special spot for animals or even just bears. He just had his conspiracies but this bear it looked like the boy in the photo and he felt drawn to it. He placed his palm on the glass and the bear looked at him before rubbing it's head on the glass near his palm. Jungkook felt an energy emerging past the glass and he could feel the bear was so sad. This bear was emitting feelings to him and he was stifled. He took a photo of the beast before Taehyun dragged him to see a small green ape that flew. As intriguing as it was Jungkook couldn't stop thinking about that bear. 

"Hey hyung! The observatory is over there they have a giant viewing station of the galaxy. Plus we are outside the milky way so these are new and different stars! Lets take a look." Jungkook nodded and handed Taehyun his camera bag. 

"Go snap some beginner shots. I wanna read about that bear we saw when we first came in okay?" 

The younger nodded and held the bag gingerly in fear the expensive piece of equipment would just crumble right there in his hands. 

'A Galaxy bear. Or a Nova Best is native to an unknown planet. One that housed the species known as Nitorous sporting the same galaxy like skin the humanoids share. This bear used to be a pet before gifted to the planet for safe care by his owner.' The hologram read and Jungkook tried to scroll through the pages for more facts but there were none. 

"Cool bear huh?" Jungkook nearly had a heart attack at the sultry voice behind him. Jumping and even startling the bear behind the glass as he did. 

"What?" He asked turning to the tan man with silvery brown hair and electronic eyes. 

"I didn't mean to startle you. Im Namjoon." He offered out a hand, strong grip engulfing Jungkooks soft fingers making his knees fall weak. 

"No its okay. I'm Jungkook. Im a human..." 

The other laughed before pulling his hand away a lingering touch on Jungkooks finger tips. "Im a cyborg, I mean how else would I look like this." Dear lord the way he looked. Jungkook would never had even fathomed someone so gorgeous would ever approach him. After all he was wearing his homeless like attire as usual. 

"Hmm." Was all he could hum before shyly glancing at the bear. "Do you know about the Nitorous people?" 

He asked placing his hands toward the bear again. Namjoon stepped closer to him. "I know they have unique anatomy, not like typical tendrils. They appear human until they are vulnerable their skin changes patterns. Their sweat turns cold and sweet like ice cream. Or hot and bitter like meat. They smell like what you crave what you desire and they glow. They have the anatomy of male and female as both can reproduce. They are fragile like glass and break easily inside and out. Family packs were a very important dynamic. These people hate being alone. They were the galaxies flowers but they were enslaved. Their planet destroyed now much like this bear they are desolate. The ones who are left travel alone. Too scared of anyone to trust or love. People picked the galaxies flowers until they stopped pollinating and died." 

Namjoon sighed and placed a hand on Jungkooks shoulder. "I wanna take you somewhere." He whispered feeling the human melt into his grasp. "I was built in another time frame by humans. Being surrounded by off planet beings is boring." 

Jungkooks skin grew hot and pulsed in a way it had never done before. He had assumed he was just aroused. However he failed to notice the small injection Namjoom placed into his shoulder. As suddenly everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin awoke on the cozy couch in the dimly lit room. Covered in a white fur duvet, he clutched his legs together and ran his fingers through his hair. How did he end up here? He had just went to visit Motr then before he knew it he was scared. Being forced to do sexual acts on someone with starry freckles. The man wasn't unattractive and not even close to as terrible as some others he'd had to please before. Yet he still would rather be anywhere else in this particular moment. 

He was scared and his skin was overheating as it does by nature. He wined falling off the couch onto the cool floor rubbing his temples and his back. He was brought back to the day his family was murdered. Blood clear like a hydrogen and oxygen mixture came pouring out he wondered if that would soon be his fate too. 

The door opened suddenly and a body was placed on the bed on the other side of the room. Looking like a lost puppy Jimin awaited for guard to retreat before investigating the corpse. 

First was touch, he placed his own hot hand on the persons face touching the dark locks that stuck to his forehead. Then he leaned down and smelt his pulse spot, a familiar waft of cage glass air staining him. Had he been on the same planet Jimin had been stolen from? 

The corpse was alive as far as he could tell although his skin wasn't the part inhaling breaths. Instead he had two holes on his nose. Much like Jimins sent censors that were breathing for him. What an odd creature... 

Yes Jimin had seen this type before but never this close. He had never really seen any creature this close. He ran his tongue over his own lips, soft white thick thing that hung in his mouth. A mixture of strong smelling chemicals rushing into the air and he covered his mouth quickly. Not realising all this excitement had released pheromones of some sort. Maybe it was an emotional build up but Jimin didn't know. The human seemed to stir awake and before the other knew it he was scrambling under the bed and out of sight. 

Jungkook sat up and held his head. The smell of citrus and lavender hung low in the air. He groaned and held his head looking around the room. 

"Hello? Is anyone there? Namjoon? Where am I?" He got up making his way to the door and pulling on the latch it was locked of course. He huffed and kicked the door "fuck!" He exclaimed sitting down on the couch and noticing it was still warm. 

"Am I alone? Or is someone else in here?" He asked and Jimin felt his skin still. Color turing black under the bed and bright starry skin mute. After twenty minutes Jungkook decided he was alone. "God I'm so stupid. How could I let this happen. I go into space once! Fucking once and I'm kidnapped. God if I get back im going to kill Taehyun for dragging me on this trip. Im gonna take his smiling little face and just..." Suddenly he stopped and the energy in the room sifting drastically. Jimins body turning cold and an empty feeling overtaking him. "Taehyun... What if I never see him again? What if I never see my own planet again? My camera or the college..." He spoke softly as if he was terrified and on the verge of tears. His eye is watering one tear threatening to slip past his waterline. He swiftly reached up to wipe it away. Noticing the clear liquid leaking from his face Jimin could only assume the worst, he was bleeding. The liquid looking too much like his own blood to be mistaken yet he didn't move. Jimin wanted to reveal himself now Jungkooks emotions were swinging so frantically he wanted to stabilize him somehow. Stop the bleeding that was uniquely forcing its way out of his eyes.   
The man stilled for many hours. Deep in thought not willing to get up and move around a silent tears continue to flow from him. 

Eventually the sorrowful look on his fave turned to into one of desperation or perhaps hope as he spring into action. Looking around the walls, the floors searching for something anything. A way out? He stooped low to the ground checking under the couch. Suddenly getting far to close to the bottom of the bed before the door opened startling the man to his feet. Mr. starry freckles himself came begin into the dark room rubbing his horns as if they hurt. 

"Your awake? Thought that would take longer honestly." He said and Jungkook began to curiously back up to the wall. 

"How... How can I understand you?" He inquired wondering what lesson he learned in alien speak when he was passed out. 

Taehyung laughed and pointed to his shoulder. "Language translator, Namjoon planted it in the same device he drugged you with. Now you understand everyone in the galaxy database. Smart huh?" 

"Who are you? Where an I?" Jungkook asked getting defensive rather quickly. 

The horned man smiled looking around the room huffing. "Your a big deal in the universe kid. Whoever gets you gets rights to earths resources destruction liability and of course... A whole new breeding gene pool." A sly smirk engulfing his features as he drug out the last part in a mere whisper of excitement. 

Jungkook was taken aback as the tall man stepped forward placing a hand on his chest. Fully backing into the couch against the wall feeling a massive appendage rub against his leg from the alien. 

Was that his dick? No, nobody had a dick that is over a foot long. Jungkook placed a hand on the mans shoulder pushing him back. "Look I don't know what your talking about, but I'm sure your mistaken. I've never even left earth. My parents are human you have the wrong guy." He stammered realizing he wasn't going to be let off the hook so easily with this being now breathing down his neck. 

Taehyung grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips. Smelling the scent as his blue orbs fell closed. "Mmm no your it. Let me just have a little taste." He said reeling forward to capture Jungkook mouth with his own shoving his tongue inside his wet cavern the overwhelming taste of plants filled the humans senses as he tried to shove him off. 

Jimin shouldn't be listening to this he thought. A very clear and distinct wine coming from the man who was has been emotional roller coaster since arriving. Now getting forced into something he clearly didn't consent to. 

His skin was hot again, an uncomfortable hot as he pushed his head to the floor. Shoving his body out from under his hiding spot nearly on impulse something that even managed surprised himself. 

He stood up cautiously and quietly. Skin remaining a dark camouflage as to hide him in the shadows while he crept near the couch. He closed in on Taehyungs back. Face grimacing as he shoved him with great strength into the wall hard. His horns getting stuck within the dense rock as he began frantically ally struggling to get them out. 

The human slithering away from him almost immediately looking at Jimin surprised "Hey your-" He began as the starry boy grabbed his arm and ran out of the room down. Stopping in corridors and behind pillars as to not get seen by guards. 

Following the flow of electric cords all the way to the source. A small landing and ascending area they held their space craft. A lucky find on Jimins part as he had hoped the cords would lead to something of the sort. Waiting patiently until the coast was clear to drag the helpless being with him toward one of the space crafts.


	5. Chapter 5

Shoving the taller being into a space shuttle was quite more challenging then he had expected. The poor soul thinking he was getting kidnapped again. Jimin stopped skin near a boiling point and hot constellations scattered on his face he held the younger down into the seat not realizing his cry's pain were from the temperature not his actions. "Stop!" 

He could practically hear his heartbeat and a gasp of air he emitted heavy and deep from the others lungs. A small hiss leaving his lips as he clutched desperately to the places Jimin had touched him. Oblivious to the reason why the alien simply drugged it off. Closing the door and swiftly moving to the drivers side to get in. His own skin inhabiting a deep ball of air as he sat. Had he forgotten to breath? He wondered glancing at the other creature still doubled over in his seat. Mistaking pain for fear still he asked a simple question toward him. 

"Do you trust me...?" 

He nodded finally after mere seconds and sat up his face red. Jimin smashed the door button encapsulating them fully in the metal ship as he turned powered in on and flew straight out of the building knowing very ships would be out to chase after them no time.

Jungkook was now becoming increasingly aware of the oxygen levels dropping as they entered space and he started gasping clawing at his neck. "B-breath... Cant!" 

Jimin sighed and reached behind him. The oxygen tank showing zero and he panicked. Then he remembered the time a certain light loving stripper had the same problem. He grabbed Jungkook by the shirt smashing their lips together and blowing pheromones, air and moisture into the others throat coating his lungs. Nipping his own lip smearing his watery blood onto his tongue before dipping it in to meet the roof of the creatures mouth before pulling away. 

Huffing and embarrassed Jungkook wondered what in the world had just happened. His lungs felt thick like... Like there was some sort of liquid filling them and he looked at the alien next to him. His skin now cold as ice wiping away spit from his lips. 

"What... What was that?" He asked grabbing his chest and heaving. 

"I gave you space lungs. Now you can breath everywhere... But Neptune and Kepler G9 and K20 I think..." He spoke glancing behind them his skin heating up again. "Sit back." He said holding Jungkooks chest with his arm as he shifted into light speed. 

Sweeping off the course of action from the route nearly destroying the engine. He pulled into an asteroid belt running into a familiar galaxy no one knew to visit. Jimin knew this place well. It had one bar on a planet tucked away in the center and if you didn't know how to get there you'd miss it. 

By the time they were only a few hours away. He looked over and Jungkook was out cold. As he has been since jumping to hyper speed. Had he killed him? 

He felt under his nose and cold breaths of helium or whatever gas was flowing closest emerged he smiled. Luckily he had learned he was the only one who could do such a thing for a creature but it wasn't very useful as he had only used it twice now having limited interaction with the tiny duo people he actually cared for. What else would you expect from the galaxies flower though. 

The aliens skin was breathing steadily his scent receptors picking up the smell of dust and random vacuum gases that littered the cold vast of space. He had grown fond of the scent as it reminded him of freedom. He was born on a planet lacking atmosphere but his body was made to walk without gravity so it never affected him much. Other planets often make him feel suffocated for this very reason. So he preferred to drift through space unnoticed and uncared for. 

They were close now, only but a small drift into the atmosphere. This had been some adventure for one day. Jimin found himself wondering why he had done that. Why he saved this man, no one had ever saved him he became quite accustomed to saving himself actually. He wasnt some sort of hero, he was a side character in his own life waiting to expire. Maybe it was pity, or the way this man looked at him in awe. 

Most aliens looked at him in disgust. A dying species, who would be proud to be the carnage of enslavement for mere physical or emotional interaction. Jimin waving away such thoughts smiled as the atmosphere shed through the side window and purple clouds illuminated by a dark dying sun casted nightly glows into the ship. His skin relating and small star patterns above painted himself in a silver glow contrasting the light.

Jungkook finally stirred awake due to turbulence. Thinking maybe it was a dream until he looked to his left his stomach dropping. The man looked like a piece of the universe under a uv ray and his mouth went dry. He coughed trying to rid himself of his cotton mouth and tried to moisten his lips but to no avail. 

"Are you okay?" The question made him jump four feet in the air and he as he met the starry eyes of the driver. Nodding his head frantically and the alien smiled. Running a hand through his starry locks. "Your amusing for a human. What are you called?"

"My name is Jungkook..." He spoke playing with his fingers suddenly as if the striped blue seat belt was the most interesting thing he's ever seen. 

"Hmm I'm Jimin. I have no idea why your even here Jungkook. I should've left you in that room. If you were really as important as he were saying I'm committing a crime." 

The realization settling in heavily and Jungkook brought his knees to his chest a small whimper and hiccup escaping himself. Jimin looked over in shock his skin nearly icing over in guilt. He reached a hand out but figured he wouldn't want to give frost bite to the man just now being aware of his own temperature. 

"Im not who they said I was. I didn't want to be raped... Im glad you saved me." He said wiping tears from his nose feeling overwhelmed. Jimin still convinced this was blood felt his stomach churn. "I want to go home... Can you? Can you take me to earth?" 

Jimin gripped the steering wheel. "Please. Just stop that." Jungkook looked up to see a permanent remorse plastered on his face. "It hurts. If your really glad your out of there you wouldn't... Hurt me so badly. So stop! I don't enjoying being in pain. Just do something else besides bleed from you eyes due to sadness. Also I cant take you to earth they will go get you, then I will be hunted down." 

Jungkook wiped his eyes. "Msorry." He said in a child like tone. "Also I'm not bleeding their tears. I'm crying don't you cry?" He asked shaking his head and burring it back I'm his knees. Jimin felt anger overtake him and he begin to breath heavily insulted as being seen as ignorant. Upset for no reason he wanted it to end. "I do too she's liquids when I'm upset. Their normally jut my blood seeping from my skin to freeze though." He spoke a silence filling the small space craft until Jimin decided to break it. 

"Look at that." He pointed out Jungkooks window. The purple fog giving way to festival lights. Jungkook would be lying if he wasn't blown away with how beautiful it looked. He smiled and Jimin felt warmth return to his skin the sharp ice melting the irritating irk pain stopping suddenly. "You'll get to see much more soon were about to land."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song I had used in this chapter for Jimin to sing is called Beautiful Ghosts from the 2019 rendition of Cats. I’m well aware that the CGI in that movie was garbage. But I loved the musical as a child so seeing a new version was just nostalgic for me plus I really like the song. Thought it fit the character I’ve made for Jimin well, plus this was written as I was on my third glass of wine and edited when I was a little stoned so if it blows I’m sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jimin landed the ship and led Jungkook into a worn out building far from the city lights and cheery music. The dark room they entered hold an old stage the lingering squelch of people breeding deep past the hallway. He smiled as he moves his head to something only he could hear. Looking to his side nodding his head. 

"Would you like me to explain myself?" He asked Jungkook while pushing him back into a front row seat. The human hadn't known was there before. He nodded confused as he watched Jimin crawl up on to the stage. 

The Galaxy ridden boy shined as he looked at the vast rows of seats spread out before him. 

Two bodies emerging seemingly out of nowhere as a soft melody emitted from a speaker Jungkook hadn't known was anywhere near him. 

'Follow me home if you dare to.' 

The alien sang as one of the bodies let out a sigh next to him a florescent glow falling upon him from stage lights somewhere in the back of the room. The same person now running to push a lever and cast another dangerous yellow light on the stage. 

'I wouldn't know where to lead you' 

Encapsulating Jimin as it moved his leg high in the air before spinning him gracefully. Throwing his shoulder to the side as he looked dazed. 

'Should I take chances when no one took chances on me.' 

Jimin now reaching out a soft hand to touch nothing. Before spreading his feet delicately on the broken wooden stage avoiding cracks and splinters as he moved. 

'So I watch from the dark wait for my life to start. With no beauty in my memory.' 

A frown painted his face and his skin glistened in ice crystals. Medley hypnotizing as it fell so effortlessly from his lips. 

'All that I wanted was to be wanted.' 

'To young to wonder strangers sheets alone and haunted.' 

He got on his knees rubbing his chest before arching his back delicately using his sting legs to force himself back upright. 

'Born into nothing. At least you have something. Something to clung to.' 

He glared right at Jungkook and suddenly the human feeling guilty. 

'Visions of dazzlings rooms ill never be let into to.' 

Leaping into the air with a bound legs spread perfectly. Landing and touching his hips lightly swaying in a sensual manner before spinning he smiled reaching outward to the sky before withdrawing his hand. 

'And the memories were lost long ago.'

Dragging a pointed foot across the floor. Rushing the opposite one behind him as he bent down. 

'But at least you have beautiful ghosts.' 

He sang plopping down and his eyes pained toward the human stunned on the floor. 

'And so maybe my home isn't what I had known what I'd thought it would be.' 

Passion littered himself warmth melting the ice on his skin and he touched his damp starry arm so softly. His body twisting and bounding in time with the music. 

'But I feel so alive with these phantoms of knights.' 

Another figure appearing on stage wings like a bird flying a foot off the ground and catching Jimin as he leapt himself into the creature. Flexibility being kind as the figure forced his leg up outstretched near his head leading into a spin away from him. 

'And I know that this life isn't safe, but its wild and its free.' 

Belting out a high note that made Jungkooks spine tingle. The man effortlessly falling a hand stand out of pirouette. Falling to the ground clutching his head.

'All that I wanted was to be wanted' 

The bird figure along with another who looked mildly reptilian. Suddenly coming to his aid taking turns swopping him across the stage in a cascade of dance. 

'Ill never wonder strangers sheets alone and haunted.' 

The bird like man dipping him again basking in the heat radiating of Jimins skin. As he brought his face close to his neck. Hands interlaced high above them. 

'Born into nothing with them I have something'

He said standing his legs over one another and throwing his hands to the side.

'Something to cling to'

He sang in a strong voice and suddenly Jungkook was being picked up and sat on stage by unknown hands. 

'I never knew I'd love this world they've let me into' 

Jimin suddenly clutched an old vine near his head twisting into himself and he was twirling like a silk dancer above the human. 

'And the memories were lost long ago' 

Falling to the ground near him and offering a hand to stand up. Jungkook helping him with ease warm skin on warm skin.

'So I dance with these beautiful ghosts'

He sang taking Jungkooks hand before hooking his own leg over the humans arm in a rather sexual manner. 

'The memories were lost long ago. So I dance with these beautiful ghosts...' 

Jungkook holding strong as he flipped him over and spread his posture out. Dragging Jungkooks hands with him to hold up one of his legs once more. Jimins own arms wrapped around Jungkooks neck. 

He leaned back as the music faded and Jungkook was heaving. The familiar smell of citrus and lavender was engulfing his head. He felt dizzy looking at the ethereal man in his arms. Not quite realizing just what Jimin had done to him. A crowd that he was certain didn't exist before was now cheering below them. The stage broken and dark before was an illuminated diamond under him now. 

His eyes widened as he held Jimin who was staring into his eyes just as intently as he had done before. 

Finally plants of all different kinds and pastries from all over the galaxy were being tossed onto the foot of the stage. Jimin tearing his eyes from the human to leap once more into the bird mans arms. Welcoming with a smile brighter then earths sun the man accepted him. Wrapping Jimins arm over his neck flying over the crowd and Jimin bowed happily at the attention. 

Jungkook noticing a bar near by, the stage lights were dimming now and the crowd scattered passing sleazy glances laced with lustful intent at Jimin their intentions to do something unholy to the man. 

"Jimin everyone. Its been too many phases!" Announced the reptilian man from the stage smiling. "Before you ask no. He's not for sale anymore. And neither is his human." 

The crows booed while Jungkook was led toward the bar following Jimin and a tall girly figure walked onto the stage a silk wrapped pole emitting from the floor and the stage light fading into an intense pink.


	7. Chapter 7

They sat Jungkook at a bar stool and pretty much ignored him as they showered Jimin in affection. As if he was there son returned home from college and Jungkook was the lonely friend he had dragged along. 

Jungkook couldn't of actually cared less in that moment though Jimins performance replaying in his mind like a slide show. He looked around the bar dazed too embarrassed to actually focus on the man who had danced so perfectly. Instead he saw a picture hanging above the bar and his cotton mouth problem sure as hell fixed itself. It was a picture of Jimin. His neck and shoulder barely being covered by soft blue feathers. 

Jungkook mustve been drooling because he felt a hand shut his mouth. He turned to see a girl with bright purple hair and snow white skin that looked a bit leathery staring at him. "Like that photo?" She spoke and her voice was shrill. If Jungkook didnt have the translator that was still inside him it would of probably just sounded like screeching. 

"If Jimin hadn't done what he did to change the management here then things would've stayed a lot worse." 

Jungkook raised his brow as he looked at the alien. "What do you mean?" 

"Jimin came to this nowhere place a long time ago. Back when it was run under different management. Beings rented out to get fucked or killed wasn't great. So he killed the owner, now people pay for dances, performances. We’re respected now because he's the owner. That Nitorous is one hell of an alien." 

With each new moment he was finding it easier to believe Jimin saved him for no reason. Jungkook watched the radiant smile plastered his face. A smile spreading onto his own because God Jimin was so beautiful. Maybe this horrible space adventure isn't so bad. Maybe its... 

"Hello? HELLO?" Jimin is it deaf?" 

Suddenly Jungkook was snapped into reality and Jimin along with his two friends were blankly staring at him. "Did it miss it’s sleep state?" 

Jimin shook his head looking rather unimpressed at Jungkook. 

"Im... Im sorry um hi?" He said and the two burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Oh man nevermind Jimin this one is hopeless!" The one with wings said wiping a tear from his eyes. "Oh I know! Can I dance for him?" 

Jimin looked uncomfortable, he shifted in his seat white tongue running along his lips. "I uh... Well" 

"Hey we get it. Only you can dance for him. Didn't know you were so invested in him already." Jungkook saw it, a supernova of color literally spread across Jimins face and his temperature was hot enough he felt like a radiator on full blast. 

"N-no! Go dance for him! I don't care!" He said turning his attention behind the bar. 

The reptilian one laughed and hit the winged ones back. "Well before Jhope preforms lets introduce ourselves!" He said smiling. "Im Jin! And me like most people you'll find here are royalty in the best of ways. Im from a planet just two galaxies from here and I left to join a super important flight legion. To find an important target but. No one will tell us who it is." He said shrugging and motioning bird guy to go. 

"I'm Hoseok, similar story apart of the same flight legion. Our whole crew is on break here. In this sector of the universe no one can find you it’s amazing. That stage over there is like a drug. Brings out some pretty sensual feeling for whoever your watching if you were wondering. I’d like to see you look at me the way your looking at Jimin right now. Speaking of which tell me what are you doing with Jimin?" 

Jungkook nodded and looked at Jimin who was choosing to ignore the conversation as a whole instead he was studying the chalk bored. Realization of the new found attraction toward him being because of the stage lifted a weight of his shoulders. "Oh... Im Jungkook by the way and Jimin saved me. I was um in a bad situation." 

They looked toward each other then at Jimin. "Is he going to work here?" Hoseok asked rustling his wings. 

"No when I leave he comes with me. Now hurry up I don't have the whole cycle I'm tired." 

The two looked a bit surprised. "Is he your pet Jimin?" 

"On second thought lets go now. You can dance for someone else..." He said getting up and grabbing Jungkooks arm. 

"Hey! Jimin... I wanna see it." The heat emitting from Jimins hand physically burnt Jungkook as he yanked his arm back. Falling on his knees clutching his charred skin. "Fuck!" 

Jimin hadn't realised what he had done until he saw tears fall from the younger and his temperature dropped to icy levels. He crouched down reaching for the human. 

"Jungkook wait I'm sorry." He went to touch it but the younger pulled away scared. Jimin felt it again that fucking hurt and he struggled to control his temperature. 

Hoseok lent down and opened his clawed hand offering for Jungkook to place the burnt appendage there he did with a sharp hiss. "Jimin you fucking cooked his wrist. Jesus the skin is black you need to be more careful he has skin like me." Hoseok said and motioned for Jin to offer some help. The multicolored man leaned over and licked Jungkooks wrist. 

"It's a numbing agent similar to poison I guess but it won’t kill you. Theres a fist aid kit in he back we’ll do our best to clean it up take the charred skin off. It'll take a while to heal and it'll scar but you'll live." 

Jin said walking behind the cabinet to grab the kit. Jungkook was in immense pain as he fell to the floor and passed out. 

When he awoke he was in a room and it was dark. Jimin was sitting next to him head in his hands ice encased his body. Jungkook felt bad seeing him in such a state as the effects of the stage hadn’t worn off and the two still had so much to discuss.


	8. Chapter 8

"How long have I been asleep?" Jimin looked up surprised before relief washed over his features he reaching out a hand to touch the human. Jungkook flinched away dramatically rather on impulse then genuine choice. Jimins face fell into a frown as he retracted his arms to cradle himself. Sighing as he got up to walk away. "I'm going to go get Seokjin and Hoseok." He muttered but just before he was nearly out of the other mans reach a palm wrapped meekly around his wrist. "Hey wait. Jimin I-" now it was the aliens turn to flinch out of the touch. Still afraid he'd somehow hurt the frail creature. "Look Jungkook. I think you should go with them once your feeling a bit better." 

The silence laid thick in the air before Jimins skin began engulfing itself in ice crystals rather violently. "I am toxic. I hurt you and I forced you onto that stage when we arrived. You don't need to be around someone like me. No one does, so you can go with them and then-" 

"Your not toxic Jimin." Jungkook finally spoke the emotional pain and guilt the alien was feeling clear as the ice that was still on his body. "You told them I'd go with you. So I'm going with you. They can't keep me safe anyway. They are here with an entire crew someone could notice what I am or who and then inform some other crazed species about my location." What he said was logical sure. Although there was a small piece of Jimin that thought maybe that would be for the best. After all so far he himself had been lousy at keeping the human safe. Injuring him instead on multiple occasions. 

Jungkook struggled to stand up his arm shooting sharp pains through him every time. Once he officially was standing he walked slowly over to Jimin. Reaching out and placing his good hand on his arm. The ice melting around his warm touch with ease. "I'm not afraid of you." He whispered and the beating organ inside Jimins torso lurched drastically. "Let me show you." He said as he pulled Jimin onto the bed. Not knowing where he was even going with this just that he was still tired and wanted the tense atmosphere to disappear. 

Slowly and carefully Jimin adjusted himself so he was laying as far away from Jungkook as he could. Jungkook smiling a bit as he took Jimins hand and placed it on his bandaged wrist. Biting back a yelp at the small amount of pressure. Jimin trying to yank his hand away until the human pulled harder on it. "No it's okay. You can touch me." God please touch me his mind echoed. The effects of the stage still clearly lingering in his system. 

A small hand now mimicking Jungkooks skin like pattern while still littered with stars gingerly handled his wrist. Caressing it before brining it to his lips to give it a small kiss. One of care and affection and it made Jungkooks body hot. Made his heart ache and beat so loud he was sure the alien could hear it. 

"Jimin kiss me." He hadn't realized he had mumbled it until the other male looked at him in surprise his skin warming up just enough to be a pleasant temperature. He lifted his body up and perched himself on one arm. Leaning down to whisper against his lips instead. "I'm sorry Jungkook." Was all he said before connecting their lips for one brief moment. Pulling away and carefully getting out of the bed before leaving the room. 

Jungkook groaned loudly the moment he was alone. The want and need to have the man near was leaving his mind. Yet not completely, the drugged affect gone when Jimin wasn't near him but the feeling of soft warm lips and blushed cheeks remaining. Even without the help of intergalactic stripping stages Jungkook felt attracted to the alien. He felt something down deep inside him that was screaming to keep him near. To get to know him and to touch him he felt the begging symptoms of a crush. There was absolutely nothing he could do about it. 

The alien had made up his mind right there. Right as the desperate human had begged for some kind of affection previously foreign to him. A kiss, a kiss that held the entire universe and he hadn't known why he handed it over so willingly. Desire maybe had a big impact on his decision but so did the humans words. Telling Jimin statements that felt empty and held little truth to his own being. He wasn't toxic, he could keep him safe. Feeling self worth wasn't something Jimin had experienced. Sure his friends would spout the same information upon request. Although Jimin was sure it would be just that, a request. 

"Oh and the poison frog returns." Jin said laughing slightly clearly joking in a cruel manner. A pot of something boiling sitting on the heated platform in the cooking room. "It was an accident." The warmth in Jimins body leaving and cold returning instantly. 

Hoseok was stretching his wings perched on a wooden plank a few feet from the ceiling. "Minnie we know it was we were just teasing calm down." He spoke one swoop downward and he was wrapping Jimin in his wings. Ice still growing slowly as he pulled back swiftly before he got hurt. "You need to control your emotions. Or at least your temperature though. It's been a while since we've seen you but nothing has changed." Jin said pouring some of the food into a bowl handing one to Jimin. "It's meat broth maybe it'll warm you up." 

Jimin took the bowl and sipped its contents the ice finally thawing again. "You know there is a reason my people live isolated now. I think you should take Jungkook." 

There was a scoff at the doorway and a weak and limping human stood looking upset. "No." He spoke voice groggy as tears were once again ready to fill his eyes face still flushed. "Jungkook look-" 

"No I'm not going with them I told you." The other two beings in the room looking at one another smirking. "Well it seems he's made up his mind. How about this then a compromise." Jin said watching as Hoseok lifted Jungkook off the ground and into a seat at the counter. Brining a cup of broth to the humans lips. "You both come with us." The two looked at him intrigued by the request. "Jimin has a point Jungkook, he has no clue how to care for you. Doesn't know what you eat what type of things that are safe for you to eat or safe for you to wear. Certain space fabrics can melt skin like yours off. He hasn't any idea about how humans work. Whereas I've been to earth dozens of times. You on the other hand are being possessive and you don't want to leave your saviors side you trust him. I understand, me and Hoseok deal with other species all the time it's better to be with us." Hoseok helped Jungkook finish off the last of the broth before moving away so he could speak. "I mean I guess your right." 

Emotions were whirling inside Jimin he felt insulted. As if he couldn't read up on humans to understand what to do and not to do with Jungkook. Not to mentioned the human was so easily comfortable I'm his friends presence. Whereas there was something lingering whenever him and Jungkook were alone it was frustrating. Thoughts of dragging the poor creature back to the stage unleashing rapidly in his subconscious. He felt unwanted he felt stupid and unprepared. He was staring at the ground not realizing his skin was boiling again until an hand encased in an oven mitt touched his cheek. "Jimin what do you think." Big doe eyes met his own and his skin cooled. "If you think it's a good idea then we'll go. Or if you really don't want me around then I guess go alone." 

The cold coming again and he pushes it down. Moving to grab the humans hand and move it away from his face he turned around. "We'll leave as soon as the cycle ends." He said leaving again, not caring to stay any longer. Instead taking residence outside the building to clear his head. 

Jungkook turning around to the other two creatures and sighed. "Why does he hate me?" 

The other two stifled back laughter because Jimin to others was an open book. Yet to himself and apparently Jungkook he was a dammed crossword puzzle with no answer. After the amusement died down Hoseok took a seat atop the counter. "Jungkook you really don't get alien customs or understandings do you?" 

He shook his head innocently before Hoseok went into a rant to explain.


	9. Chapter 9

Jungkook had learned a total of two things. First he learned most other species in the universe weren't openly affectionate. Sure there was sex but things like hugs and kisses were rare. Few and far between and Jimin had done him a great service showing him such affection. If a peck on the lips was a big deal to humans it was a dammed astronomical deal to aliens. The second thing he learned was that Jimin wanted nothing to do with him now.

The ship was large, big pockets of space and sleeping quarters for the crew. Jungkook has gotten his own room of course along with fresh clothing that Hoseok had sewn him. He was supposed to be helping with the daily tasks but instead he found great comfort In one of the ships young guards. He was handsome and a bit egotistical but he reminded Jungkook of his younger college friends who he missed dearly.

Big black eyes with dark purple irises, hair that draped over them black and curly. His skin was similar to Jungkooks except it was littered with markings from all over the galaxy thick scar like drawings. Suddenly reminding the human of his dire wish to one day get a tattoo. 

"So Kai what would you like to do today?" He asked smiling excitedly toward the younger. Who had just began standing patrol near the weapons closets. 

"Well I'd like to work for the first time since you've entered my existence. May I?" He asked spear and gun both resting idly by his feet. A loud gasp emitted from Jungkook and the guard rolled his eyes at the dramatic expression. 

"How dare you assume running around the ship with me isn't work." He crossed his arms listening as fitted black boots echoed as he stepped closer. "Yeah your a handful alright. Maybe I should just..." he was cut off by a blur of wings tackling him to the ground. 

"Oh Hueningkai! Didn't see you there how's my favorite guard?" The blur of feathers being identified immediately as Hoseok who was now pinning the younger under himself. Eyes showered in a new golden color as his gaze was casted upon his pride and joy. 

"Hello Hoseok." Was all Kai muttered out clearly embarrassed at the amount of affection being so boldly displayed in front of Jungkook. The bird like man frowned big clawed hands pulling them both up with the help of his wings. "Kai now don't be so bashful. Jungkook isn't one to judge after all he's human. Also I told you to call me Hobi not Hoseok." He said with a pout and the younger alien made an annoyed expression. "Okay dad." He said sarcastically and Hoseok was beaming. "That works fine too!" The younger scoffed and grabbed the human by the shoulder bringing him forward while shoving him into Hoseok. 

"Here take your pet before he drives me insane. As much as a young male of my species needs entertainment it's just too much. I need to work Hoseok." He said grabbing his gun and slinging it over his shoulder. Nodding toward another guard patrolling the hall. With that they switched places and young Kai was now disappearing down the hall. 

"So you've been bothering my kid this whole time?" Hoseok asked cheerful demeanor substituted for curiosity. Jungkook glancing at him sheepishly "For the record not your actual kid. Also he reminds me of one of my younger friends, from back home." His voice dropped into a sorrowful tone and he felt a hand land on his head ruffling his hair. 

"I'll be honest I though you've been with Jimin. Although seeing as you made Kai behave his age for once I can't be mad at you. That boy is far too mature for his own good sometimes. He's got a big head too so I hope you knocked him down a few pegs." Smiling and nodding as a reply he was happy to be the cause of something good for a change. 

"Where is Jimin, I haven't seen him since we boarded the ship." He said face drawn up with concern. Hoseok shrugged and opened up a hologram on the wall. Scrolling though different areas of the ship before his fingers landed on the lower deck. The whole thing was made up of glass and no one was visiting it as it was off limits unless it was holding celebrations. 

"Of course he went there to hide that bastard." Jungkook was about to ask where that was when Hoseok pulled a brown bag out of his satchel. "I'll send you there via teleport. Mind trying to get Jimin to eat something?" He shook his head and Hoseok pushed a button to one of the weapons closets. Jungkook stepped in slowly before the sharp pain of having the wind knocked out of his lungs engulfed him as when he hit solid flooring with a thud. 

Looking up he noticed he had fallen from a teleportation hole above. Grimacing momentarily he took a quick look around the room before seeing the stars move slowly outside. Planets so close he felt as if he could touch them. The view was breathtaking he thought slowly moving toward one of the glass windows peering out. The sight of the galaxy was short lived. Interrupted by movement coming from far off in a dimly lit room. Covered by too many glass walls to be fully visible.

His chest clenched and he walked quickly trying to maneuver around the door frames that were vacant of any doors and hidden in plain sight. Reflective glass making it nearly impossible to see smacking his head on more occasions throughout the process as he would like to admit. Finally reaching the door frame that led straight into the lit room. 

What looked like a pool was placed in the center various chairs and technical pads nearby. He focused his attention on the small glowing figure that emerged from the milky liquid filling the pool. Droplets running down his back as he placed a handful of colorful diamonds amongst the metal tiles. Diving deep back in without a sound. He felt a smile stretch onto his lips as he found his way around the pool tiptoeing ever so gently as to not make noise. He crouched down to examine the diamonds finding it interesting that these things were so precious on earth. Yet here they laid in a pool desolate and rid of all importance. One diamond he picked up was a mixture of clear and black he rolled it around in his palm before hearing a gasp from below. 

There Jimin was again his eyelashes clear and yet visible thanks to the liquid. His skin glowed a soft pink amid the water. A handful of now what looked like petals were resting so gently soaked in his hands. He dropped them into the milky substance and swiftly dove back under. Panic filling Jungkook as he didn't know where the pool led or how deep it was. He hurriedly tugged off his shirt leaving leathery pants fastened on his waist as he dove in. The water wasn't warm yet not cold. As if it had adjusted its levels perfectly for Jungkooks body removing all discomfort. He opened his eyes there was no sting but his vision was very blurry thanks to the density and color of the liquid. He swam forward looking around finally having to go to the surface to catch a breath. Gasping for precious gasses he could breath he sighed. Noticing a now half dry alien crouching down in white shorts to collect his diamonds. 

"Wait please." He said noticing Jimins skin was fading from pink to a pale starry grey as ice threatened to form. "Jimin." He sighed the alien taking a seat on the edge of the pool crossing his legs. 

Jungkook swam over and treaded the liquid to stay afloat in front of him. "How did you find me?" He asked now looking anywhere then the half naked human in front of him. "Hoseok found you. Sent me to see if you were hungry." There was something painful that Jimin felt upon hearing his explanation. Of course it was Hoseok of course Jungkook didn't come to see him. The human probably didn't care at all that he had been avoiding him. All that talk about wanting to stay together was a lie. All creatures did was lie to him he was sick of it. "Hey." 

It was soft and the alien had no choice but to look at the human. "What is this place?" He asked wonder was etched deep into his face. Jimin would kiss him if he didn't feel to utterly useless right now. 

"It's liquified fourn from a planet called Jetsu. It's like rock material made into a liquid, they use them as rejuvenation ponds. But for all other species their calming instead. Said to rid someone of all stress and pain th-" he was cut off to busy moping to see the human reach up and drag him by his arm into the water. Holding his waist carefully as he held him up making sure he didn't go under from the surprise pull. "Think this is the best place for you then." He said smiling like Jimin was more interesting then the pool. The alien wanted to push away and run but his  
mind most certainly wouldn't let him. He felt such inner peace in the pool. So he stayed there staring at the younger being. "Jimin why are you so upset all the time? It's like I speak one word to you and you ice up. Do you hate me that much?" He was whispering into Jimins shoulder soft pink skin returning. 

The alien closed his eyes and a sorrowful sigh was escaping his lips. "Look human I have something to tell you. It's not pretty and it's not something I'm sure you want to hear but..." he trailed off finally looking at Jungkooks eyes. He was super focused on him and his face was so soft and caring Jimins internal organs all began to seize. "Go on. I'm listening."


End file.
